


Add a little Paint...

by Queen_B



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: 2007-Movie, Hidden Injury, M/M, Mikey is hurt, OT4, Protective Older Brothers, Sprained Ankles, Turtlecest (TMNT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 16:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17984318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_B/pseuds/Queen_B
Summary: Mikey tries to hide a few bruises from his older brothers.





	Add a little Paint...

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely based off the 2007 movie. Leo was away on his training mission, but he came back and shortly after they got together.  
> jayfeather226 requested Mikey hiding an injury from his brothers, so here you have it, I hope it's up to your expectations :)
> 
> For those who read 'Joys of Parenthood'; I swear I'm working on it. I'm stuck right now, so I'm trying to get my creativity going again. 
> 
> Not beta'ed. Enjoy!!

* * *

 

 

“Stupid, stupid, stupid...” Michelangelo thought to himself as he carefully sneaked through the lair, careful to not put too much weight on his slightly swollen ankle.

 

Donatello was busy talking to a customer; a pretty stupid one by the sound of it. The genius had his face buried in his hands, talking as if there was a child on the other end of the line. A child or a very very old person.

 

Ever since Leo came back from his prolonged training mission, and they got together, Raph had ceased his Nightwatcher activities in favor of going on patrol with Leo.

It had taken quite some... persuasion from Leonardo's part to get their hothead to forgive him, but now they got along better than ever before.

 

Sometimes Donnie and Mikey would join their patrol, like back in the good old days. However, with both of the younger brothers having a job, it was harder getting on a schedule.

Especially since Don tended to overwork himself, though Leo had put a quick end to that, giving him a deadline when to turn off his computer. Since his work time was quite flexible, that wasn't much of a problem.

 

Overall things have changed in their household since they got together, everyone was more relaxed; happier.

 

While they didn't really _need_ a job to get by, it sure made their lives easier to have money at hand.

And Mikey was glad he could support his family with his job, no matter the downsides.

Like right now.

 

Raph's and Leo's sparring sounds assured him that they were busy, so Mikey hurried past Don's working space and to his room.

As soon as the door was closed behind him he let out a sigh. Limping over to his bed, he pulled out a box from under it, sitting down on the mattress.

 

He carefully poked at his bruised ankle, wincing as he did so. Rolling his eyes at his own stupidity, he opened the box and pulled out his paint and brushes.

Michelangelo knew he should probably wrap it. However, since it wasn't broken it wasn't a necessity. At least in his book.

 

It wasn't his first cover job, he was quick to mix the right shade of green so it matched his skin tone. He applied it to the bruise, successfully covering it up to invisibility. The swelling couldn't be hidden with paint, but as long as he didn't limp no one should notice.

 

The footsteps of a brother approaching prompted Mikey to quickly paint a few strokes on the wall next to him, pretending to be engrossed in a new painting when his door opened without knocking.

The freckled turtle rolled his eyes but didn't say anything about the lack of manners. He couldn't even count how many times he's barged into one of his brothers' rooms without knocking.

 

“Everything okay?” Raph asked from the doorway.

 

Mikey paused and turned to frown at him. “Yeah? Why wouldn't it be?”

 

The muscular turtle shrugged as he stepped fully into the room, eyeing the improvised drawing with a tilted head.

 

“Donnie said you rushed past him without greeting or anything.”

 

Whoops. Seems like he hasn't been as stealthy as he's thought.

 

“Oh, yeah. He was busy with a customer and I had this really awesome idea for a painting that I wanted to get on paper... uh, or the wall, before I forget it.” He lied smoothly, adding a few strokes of a different color.

 

“What is that supposed to be, anyways?”

 

“Psh, Raph, you don't ask artists that. At least not until it's done.”

 

Raphael rolled his eyes, about to reply when something caught his eye. Narrowing the amber gems he strode over to the bed.

 

“Where did ya get that?” He asked, gently touching a small dark bruise on Mike's biceps.

 

“Hm?” Mikey pretended to be clueless as he looked at his arm, inwardly facepalming at how he could be so dumb to forget that bruise.

“Oh, I kinda ran into the side mirror after the last party. Didn't think it would bruise that fast.” He shrugged.

 

“Knucklehead.” Raph's tone was fond, making Mikey grin at not being found out.

“Are you free for the rest of the evening?”

 

“Yeah, but I'm pretty beat actually... I wanted to go to bed after dinner.” Mikey said, hoping he wouldn't be forced to join patrol that night.

 

“A pity... Leo wanted a meeting tonight, when he and I get back from patrol...”

 

“A meeting? What about?” Mikey blinked.

 

Raph rolled his eyes with a smirk and simply pulled Mike's head towards him, engulfing him in a passionate kiss.

The smaller turtle licked his lips when Raph pulled away, this sexy smirk firm on his face.

 

“Oh, _that_ kind of meeting.”

 

 

~

 

 

Later after dinner, while Leo and Raph were on patrol, Mikey was sitting on the couch and debating inwardly whether “the meeting” was worth it. He loved sexual intercourse with each of his mates, especially foursomes, as rare as they were.

Now that Splinter was away for the week they could do whatever they wanted, wherever they wanted.

 

On the other hand, it was hard enjoying yourself when you were constantly worried about hiding an injury. He still hasn't really figured out how to hide his stupid ankle at tomorrow's training session.

Though he kinda hoped Leo would show mercy after a night full of loving, so there wouldn't be training after all.

 

He was pulled out of his musings by an olive turtle landing next to him on the couch.

 

“Wow, you turned it off voluntarily.” Mikey teased, grinning when Donnie casually put an arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer with a chuckle.

 

Michelangelo bit his lip to suppress a hiss when another hidden bruise was touched and leaned into his brother.

 

“Well, I figured we could get started as soon as the guys are back, and wanted to be prepared.”

 

“And by being prepared you mean...”

 

Grinning, Donatello fished out a tube of lube from his belt. Mikey laughed, shaking his head.

 

“What are they gonna do to us if we just start without them?”

 

“Hey, it's beneficial for them too... Sides, I'm not afraid of a little punishment...” Don nuzzled Mike's snout before looking in his eyes. “... are you?”

 

The intensity and emotion in those chocolate depths never failed to excite Mikey. Their lips met in a deep kiss, their tongues meeting to play.

The kiss quickly turned more heated, and Donnie's hand excitedly wandered down the smaller turtle's shell to slightly tug on the little tail.

 

Mikey jumped involuntarily and winced into the kiss.

 

Concerned, Donatello pulled back.

“What is it?”

 

“N-Nothing!” Mike stuttered out. “Just surprised me, that's all.”

 

Don skeptically rose an eyeridge. In the months they were together, one thing was clear about Donatello; he had an obsession with tails. He loved having his own tail touched, and he thoroughly enjoyed fondling his mates' tails. So him grabbing Mike's tail shouldn't have been that much a surprise.

His hands weren't even cold!

 

“It sounded like you were in pain...”

 

“I'm not, come on, let's get started before the guys come home!”

 

Donnie's suspicions that Mikey was hiding something were confirmed by his behavior.

“Sweetheart, what's wrong?”

 

Realizing he wouldn't get out of this one he shrugged helplessly. “Some of today's kids pulled on it,” he admitted, “it's just a little overly sensitive.”

 

Though Donnie was still concerned, he relaxed a little. His big brother senses, while not as pronounced as Raph's or Leo's, were tingling. Then again, he was always quick to worry about his mates when they were hurt in any way.

So he forced himself to chill and reached for the sensitive appendage again, using feather-light touches that had Mikey shuddering in anticipation.

Don kissed him again, pulling back enough to speak.

 

“Then I guess I'll have to take special care, hm?”

 

A soft churr escaped Mikey at the husky tone. He tilted his head to the side to make room for Don's mouth and tongue as it explored his neck, eliciting more pleasured sounds.

 

A light chuckle made Mikey shiver as the breath tickled his skin.

 

“You smell like paint.”

 

“Well, I _did_ paint before...” Mike gave a light laugh, meeting the dilated chocolate gaze of his genius mate with his own sky blue one.

 

“Why don't we take a quick shower? I'll make sure to clean every inch of that delicious body...”

 

Michelangelo found himself nodding before realizing what taking a shower meant.

 

“Uh, you know, we're probably gonna get really dirty anyways, with all the cum and lube... we should save water and shower afterwards.”

 

Don pulled back with a frown. “Since when do you care about saving water?” Mikey just shrugged with an innocent grin. Donnie stood up, taking his little brother's hands and pulling him to his feet.

 

His protective big brother alert was ringing loudly in his head when Mikey fell into him.

 

“Mikey, what's going on?”

 

“Nothing! I swear, my foot just fell asleep!”

 

Donatello looked down, eyes narrowing when he noticed the swollen ankle. He pushed Mikey down to sit on the couch again, kneeling to examine the foot.

 

“What happened? Why didn't you tell me you were hurt?” Don asked as he did so, carefully twisting his baby brother's foot. He frowned, puzzled as to why there was no bruising.

 

“He's hurt?”

 

Mikey felt close to having a panic attack when Leo's voice rang out as he and Raph entered the lair.

 

“Yeah, his ankle is all swollen, but there's no...” Don trailed off as he rubbed his thumb over the skin. “... is that paint?!”

 

Three sets of eyes fixated on Mikey, making him shrink in on himself. He gulped.

 

“I... I just kinda twisted it... it doesn't even hurt that bad... I just...”

 

“Why didn't you just tell us? Why would you put _paint_ on the bruising?” Donnie asked, shaking his head as he used spit to carefully rub at the skin, revealing the dark bruising.

 

“Wait, the painting.... were you painting your ankle when I came in before dinner?!”

 

Mikey didn't answer. Instead he looked down at his hands in his lap, sorry that he's been found out.

 

“Michelangelo.”

 

The voice of his leader didn't fail to get him going.

 

“I just didn't want you to worry.” He admitted, still not meeting their eyes.

 

There were a few beats of silence.

 

“... And what else are you hiding to not make us worry?”

 

By the way he was flinching his mates knew there was more. But Mikey just shook his head.

 

“That's it.” Donnie simply picked his little brother up bridal style, heading straight to the bathroom.

 

Warm water cascaded down their bodies as Raphael switched on the shower. Donatello lowered Mikey down, but held him close as their older brothers used soap and washcloths to rub the freckled turtle down.

 

Mikey squeezed his eyes closed as more and more of his hidden bruises were revealed. By the surprised sounds of his brothers he knew he probably looked bad.

He's actually lost count of all the bruises, some were already fading, some were new, all of them were easily covered with a little paint.

 

“What the shell?! Mikey, who did this to you?!”

 

When Michelangelo didn't react, Leo put a hand to his chin and forced him to look up at him.

The stern gaze softened when there were tears in those beautiful blue gems.

 

“We're gonna get you patched up and then you're gonna talk, alright?”

 

Knowing it was no use trying to get out of this, Mikey nodded obediently. Hiding it was stupid anyways. He knew it was stupid from the very beginning, still it had been impossible to stop after it had worked so well in the beginning.

 

Some time later they were sitting in Don's lab, Mike's ankle neatly wrapped and some other bruises treated.

 

“Did someone attack you?”

 

“No...” Mikey sighed and rubbed both hands over his face. “Not really.”

 

“Then how did you get those bruises?”

 

“... From the kids.”

 

“What?”

 

“Yeah I know, it sounds dumb...” Michelangelo leaned back against the wall, fiddling with his hands. “The older kids like treating me like a pinata. They get rid of their energy, and the parents are happy. They just... it's not their fault. They think I'm wearing a padded costume.”

 

He added the last part when he saw his overprotective brothers' eyes narrowed.

 

“If they hurt ya, why the hell don't you quit?!” Raph exclaimed, throwing his arms up. He couldn't believe his baby brother was being hurt and he couldn't do anything about it. It's not like he could just beat up a bunch of children.

 

“It's not so bad, really!”

 

“You're more black and blue than green! How is that 'not so bad'?!”

 

“Now you're just exaggerating...”

 

“Don't change the topic now, Mikey. Cowabunga Carl is going out of business. Tonight.”

 

“But-”

 

“No. I'm not letting you get hurt again, even though it's not intended.”

 

“I don't wanna quit! I wanna keep earning money... And when we're on patrol and get into a fight with the Purple Dragons I get hurt too.”

 

“Sweetheart, my income is more than enough.”

 

“And it's a world's difference ta get hurt by the PD's or by a bunch of children. I can punish those idiots, but I can't protect ya from kids.”

 

Mikey lowered his gaze and pouted. It had been a weak argument, he knew that. And it's not like he _liked_ getting hurt.

 

“If you really want to earn money we can help you find a safer job.” Leo offered. “I'm sure there's something you can do that doesn't involve you getting hurt.”

 

Feeling pacified that he wasn't forbidden to work at all anymore, Mikey sighed and offered a sweet smile.

 

“Alright. I'm sorry that I ruined our evening...”

 

“Who said it's ruined?” Don gave a sideways smirk that had Mike's heart beat faster.

 

“Yeah, we're gonna kiss all yer boo-boo's better...” Raph's lips were gentle as he pressed them to a fading bruise on the sea-green shoulder.

 

“And to make sure you don't hurt yourself more we're gonna have to tie you up...” Leo husked as he trailed his fingers over Mikey's thigh.

 

“All in all I think you need a proper full-body exam...” Michelangelo churred as his three mates closed in on him, their touches making him quickly forget about his “boo-boo's”.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at ending things... oh well.   
> Anyways, if any of you has a request don't be shy and ask away, I'm desperate to get back on track ;D


End file.
